Information stored on mobile devices/terminals can belong to multiple entities (e.g., device manufacturers, wireless signal operators/carriers, device users, etc.) and can be persisted on storage devices associated with the mobile devices/terminals. Information stored in associated storage devices can include, for example, operating system code supplied by device manufacturers to facilitate proper functioning of the mobile device/terminal, data and code related to, and necessary for, signal operators/carriers to effectuate communications between base stations and the mobile device/terminal, and user related code such as audio/video files that the user has downloaded to the mobile device/terminal.
To date such information has been stored in an arbitrary fashion wherein the storage associated with the mobile device has been utilized as being monolithic persisting means such that access to data has been accorded to all corners regardless their intent. Given the current reality that many users of mobile devices/terminal often employ their devices/terminals as repositories of sometimes sensitive personal information, such credit card numbers, social security numbers, that manufacturers of mobile devices/terminals and signal operators/carriers often require access to mobile devices in the field to upgrade and persist system and application code such as, operating systems, anti-virus software, e-mail applications, etc., users proclivity to want to download from secure and insecure sites on to their mobile devices, entertainment features, such as music files, video games, and the like. There is a need that such data be stored in specific partitions created on the mobile device and that these partitions be subject to authorization and access control in order to thwart introduction of suspect code and to prevent unauthorized access to secure data by persons with malicious intent.